


And I'll catch your heart like an umbrella

by crestwater



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestwater/pseuds/crestwater
Summary: YouRiko one shot.





	

“Here,” You says, and the umbrella in her hand flies open, a light blue matching the twinkle in her eyes.

Riko glances up at it for a second, blinking, and then looks at You. She smiles, gently, a light blush dusting her cheeks, and You feels her face growing warm as well. Riko slowly stands, school shoes put away and crimson rain boots snugly over her feet. She stands taller than You, as she always has, but You is standing on the higher step, so they end up at eye level.

They face each other, the umbrella shielding their heads as rain patters down past the overhang. Riko sees blue; the sea, rainstorms, and splashing waves reflect in You’s eyes. She is mesmerized. 

After a long pause, Riko finally murmurs, “Thank you,” and time seems to slowly hinge and move again. You exhales, her grip on the umbrella loosening momentarily before tightening again. Then she grins, a cheeky, lopsided expression that Riko can’t help but smile at. 

You gestures with her hand towards the rain. “After you,” she says gallantly, and Riko stifles a laugh. She steps forward, cautious, away from the shelter of the overhang, but You is there and the umbrella leaves her head dry. The scent of the rain, fresh and cool, fills Riko’s lungs as she takes in a deep breath. You sidles under the umbrella next to her, and their shoulders brush as they make their way towards home.

A small burst of warmth. Riko feels a flutter in her chest.

* * *

 

Her hair is almost white, if Riko studies it very closely in this lighting. She tentatively runs a hand through You’s bangs, carefully brushing it back from her eyes. 

You nuzzles unconsciously into her hand, and Riko stills. Then she cautiously smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling.  _ You… _

They bask in the warmth of the sun, You dozing in Riko’s lap, something Riko has somehow become accustomed to without her realizing. She is… unsure how to handle physical affection at times, though it’s not as if she doesn’t welcome it. Her heart is beating slightly faster than usual,  but You’s is calm, slow, and peaceful.

Riko is content. 

The afternoon is tranquil, the light ocean breeze in harmony with the waves splashing gently against the shore. The captain is asleep, and the sea rests with her. There is that feeling again, the one that is overwhelming and at times almost seems to choke Riko. Tightens her chest. Makes her head feel light. The one that she feels when You is nearby, but also when she isn’t. You’s on her mind all the time it seems.

Affection. Adoration. Adulation. 

Riko glances down at You again, studies the curve of her face and the angle of her nose and the way her nearly white eyelashes rest against her cheeks. The way her mouth is open slightly in a small exhale.

_ Fondness. _

* * *

 

Gentle, gentle, the music and the world and everything in between flow without interruption. Riko hums softly, lightly, has never felt so at ease.

You leans into her, a small smile on her face that only expresses a little of the elation she feels. The earphone that is in her right ear and the matching one in Riko’s left are attached to a thin wire that leads down to the music player in Riko’s lap. 

The stars twinkle, the moon shines down, and the night sky is cool, vast, and endless. They lean against each other, basking in each other’s warmth, hearts beating rhythmically in their chests.

You lets out a soft sigh, eyelids fluttering. She wants to put this feeling into words. But it’s difficult to break this silence.

Riko wants to write a song.

Her hand moves, long, slender fingers from countless hours of piano, until they touch against You’s. She focuses on the sky, looking up. There are so many stars; she wants to believe they shine in the night for moments like these and for people like them. You’s fingers gently give way and their fingers interlace, warm, tight, caressing each other. 

Riko exhales then. You leans impossibly closer, pressed against her side. Their hands stay clasped for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 7TB13 for proofreading.


End file.
